My guardian angel
by alexouwinchester
Summary: Voila que le lieutenant Dawson se retrouve dans le même chemin que son patron il y a de cela 15 ans, avec la jeune Erin Lindsay une ex junkie et maintenant policière dans l'unité des renseignements servant pour l'homme qui lui a offert une deuxième vie. Antonio devra faire un choix qui pourrait changer non seulement sa vie , mais certainement celle de la jeune fille de 15 ans.
1. Chapter 1

Voila que le lieutenant Dawson se retrouve dans le même chemin que son patron il y a de cela 15 ans, avec la jeune Erin Lindsay une ex junkie et maintenant policière dans l'unité des renseignements servant pour l'homme qui lui a offert une deuxième vie. Antonio devra faire un choix qui pourrait changer non seulement sa vie, mais certainement celle de la jeune fille de 15 ans qu'il rencontra a sa sortie d'un bar, en pleine nuit froide et orageuse.

Chapitre 1. Un regard qui change tout

Le lieutenant Antonio Dawson, détective dans l'unité des renseignements sous les ordres de Hank Voigt, sortait d'un bar après une dure journée au travail. Il faisait orage et le temps était plutôt frisquet pour un soir d'été à Chicago. L'homme marchait en direction de sa voiture quand il aperçut une ombre humaine de petite taille dans un une ruelle en face de la bâtisse ou il sortait quelques minutes au paravant. Il se dirigea vers cette forme, marchant lentement et essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas la faire fuir. Arrivé a quelques pas de la jeune fille qui était assise pas terre les bras autour des jambes pour se protéger du froid, le lieutenant s'abaissa et lui dit d'une voix douce et rassurante

\- Je m'appelle Antonio, je suis de la police. Je peux savoir comment tu t'appelle. Antonio attendit une réponse qui ne vint jamais. La jeune femme, qui n'était qu'a quelques pas devant lui se releva et fuya évitant tout regard.

Il la suivi du regard puis soupira et retourna vers sa voiture. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers la ruelle maintenant vide et démarra. Il arrêta l'engin devant sa maison puis s'avança vers la porte d'entrée. A l'intérieur se trouvait son chien, fidèle compagnon depuis 5 ans déjà. Il caressa la tête de l'animal puis gravit l'escalier et s'installa pour la nuit.

Dawson n'avait pas d'affaires sur laquelle il devait travailler, pour l'instant. il décida alors d'aller retrouver sa petite sœur Gabriela qui travaillait comme pompière a la caserne 51 sous les ordres du Chef Boden un grand ami du sergent voight qui avait travaillé ensemble sur plusieurs affaires. Gaby et Antonio s'était rapproché depuis que la femme d'Antonio avait demandé le divorce. Gaby avait aidé son grand frère de plusieurs façons et Antonio se sentait redevable.

Il arriva a la caserne et le lieutenant de camion, Matthew Casey lui fit une brève accolade puis le dirigea vers la cuisine ou les pompiers se servait le petit déjeuner que Peter Mills venait de préparer.

\- Hey! Antonio, tu te joins à nous pour le petit dej'. Lui lança sa petite sœur qui venait de se jeter dans ses bras.

\- Il en reste ? lança le lieutenant amusé par la vue qu'il contemplait. Des pompiers entrain de se batailler pour avoir la dernière omelette.

\- Mills, tu nous en cuisine de plus pour le lieutenant ? Mills suivit les ordres de la jeune femme et retourna au four ou il entreprit la cuisine de ses omelettes.

Une sonnerie de téléphone portable retentit dans la cuisine et tous tombèrent dans un profond silence. C'était le portable du détective. Antonio décrocha

\- Dawson. J'y serai dans 10 minutes. Puis il remit le téléphone dans sa veste.

\- Je dois y aller, dit-il en se tournant vers sa petite sœur qui le regardait attentivement.

\- D'accord, répondit-elle en le regardant s'éloigne vers sa voiture garée devant la caserne.

Le lieutenant se dirigea vers l'adresse qu'il avait reçus par texto de son patron 5 minutes au paravant. Il reconnu l'endroit, c'était a deux pattés de maisons du bar ou il avait aperçus la jeune femme l'autre soir.

\- Bonjour lieutenant, se fit-il accueillir par son coéquipier Jay halstead, un ex sniper de la marine.

\- Alors, qu'avons-nous ? demanda Antonio marchant cote-a-cote vers le reste de l'équipe constitué d'Erin Lindsay, Adam Ruzek, Kevin Atwater, al Olinsky et du patron Hank voight.

\- Des coups de feux ont été tirés dans la ruelle du fond, deux victimes on été touché, elles ont été transporté a l'hôpital de Chicago. Erin leur fit un bref résumé du début de l'enquête.

\- Retournons au district et commençons par examiner les dépositions des témoins, l'unité de renseignements suivit les ordres de voight puis retourna au commissariat et chacun prit une pile de dossier et feuilleta les dépositions faites antérieurement.

L'après midi était déjà bien entamé puis l'unité avait réussi a mettre la main sur un suspect qui pour l'instant ne voulait pas parler. Antonio était assis derrière son bureau et son esprit revint sur la jeune de l'autre soir, elle devait avoir dans les 15 ans. Il ne pourra jamais oublier ses magnifiques longs cheveux noirs et sa peau balzanée . Elle de petit carrure et ce soir-là, elle ne portait qu'un petit chandail a capuche et un bleu jean. Dans ses petits pieds on pouvait y apercevoir des chaussures délabrées et déchirer. Antonio aurait tant voulu l'aider, mais la jeune femme avait vu une menace en lui. Le lieutenant n'avait jamais vu tant de peur et de douleur dans un seul regard. Il décida alors qu'il voulait le retrouver et lui offrir son aide.


	2. Chapter 2

J'essaierai de poster chaque samedi maintenant que les vacances sont arrivée ! Si vous avez des sujets que vous aimeriez que j'aborde dans la fic dites-moi le !

Chapitre 2

Le lieutenant retourna près de la ruelle ou il avait aperçus le jeune demoiselle. Elle était assise au même endroit dans la même position que l'autre soir. Il s'avança vers elle puis tenta une approche différente.

\- Tu dois te sentir seule, ici dans le noir. Sa te dérange si je te tiens compagnie ? la jeune femme se poussa sur le coté et le détective prit place a ses cotés. Antonio lui passa sa veste en cuir sur les épaules et la jeune femme se tendit.

\- Je ne te veux aucun, je veux simplement que tu reste au chaud. Dawson la regarda mettre une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreilles puis s'aperçut qu'elle avait des ecchymoses fraiches sur le coté de la mâchoire. La jeune femme resta silencieuse et osa un léger regard vers le lieutenant qui lui donna un sourire chaleureux.

\- Veux-tu manger quelque chose? Tu dois êtres affamée. Il attendit et vit qu'elle ne répondrait pas. Il se leva et commença à s'éloigner vers sa voiture

\- Je serai dans ma voiture. Dit-il, espérant qu'elle le suive et accepte l'aide qu'il lui offrait.

Il marcha lentement en direction de sa voiture puis sentit un regard dans son dos, il se retourna et vit la jeune femme a environ un mètre d'où il se tenait. Il sentit une once de fierté et de soulagement le traversé. Le lieutenant la fit monter dans sa voiture et démarra en directions d'un petit café à quelques rues de son appartement. Il porta son regard dans le miroir pour y apercevoir la jeune femme tenant fébrilement sa veste sur les épaules. Il descendit puis elle fit pareil. Ils marchèrent vers l'entrée du petit resto et Antonio la mena à une petite table reculé ou ils pourraient avoir un peu de tranquillité. Antonio se commanda un café noir puis demanda un chocolat pour l'adolescente silencieuse en face de lui. Elle le regarda attentivement puis lui demanda

\- Pourquoi m'aidez-vous ? elle garda son regard posé sur l'homme qui sembla décontenancé par la question.

\- Car tu étais seule dans une ruelle sombre et que tu semblais avoir besoin d'aide, Dit-il simplement lui lançant un regard qui l'incita a se relaxer un peu. Pourrais-je savoir ton nom ?

\- Lancaster, Amanda Lancaster. Elle détourna le regard et se mit à observer l'extérieur par la fenêtre.

\- D'accord, mademoiselle Lancaster, que faisiez-vous toute seule par un temps pareil ?

Cela lui décrocha un sourire pour quelques secondes puis son regard s'assombrit de nouveau. Ne voulant pas répondre a la question, elle se mit a fixer la tasse posée devant elle. Antonio comprit qu'il n'obtiendrait pas plus. Ils burent leur breuvage et Antonio laissa un billet de 10 sur la table avant de se lever. Il attendit que la jeune fille le suive puis ils se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur.

\- On va aller chez moi, je crois qu'une nuit de sommeil dans un vrai lit te ferais le plus grand bien.

Amanda lui lança un regard puis se laissa conduire jusqu'au petit appartement du lieutenant. Le chemin du retour fit bref puis le détective la mena jusqu'à l'entrée de sa demeure. Il alluma la lumière puis se dirigea vers sa chambre ou il prit des couvertures puis les placa sur le sofa.

\- Tu pourras emprunter mon lit. Amanda restait dans le hall d'entrée et observa chacun des mouvements du policier.

Il s'approcha d'elle puis elle recula d'un pas.

\- Je ne te veux aucun mal, je veux juste jeter un coup d'œil à ta mâchoire. Antonio attendit qu'elle baisse sa garde puis la guida vers la cuisine ou il tira deux chaises. Elle prit place en face de lui et il examina le côté gauche de son doux visage bleuté. Elle fléchit quand il la touché. Il se leva puis ouvrit le réfrigérateur. Antonio ressortit un sac de glace et le lui tendit.

\- Place dessus, demain se sera moins douloureux.

Elle fit ce qu'il lui dit. Antonio lui montra la salle de bain ou il avait posé un vieux sweat-shirt, un pantalon de pyjama et une serviette de douche.

\- Tu peux aller te nettoyer si tu veux. Ma chambre est a l'autre bout du couloir a gauche , tu t'installera a ton aise. Je serai sur le sofa.

\- Merci. La jeune s'avança vers la pièce et s'y engouffra. Elle retira ses vêtements puis fit couler l'eau.

Le lieutenant se mit à réfléchir et prit la décision d'aller travailler demain et de la laisser décider si elle voulait son aide. Il s'installa sur le sofa puis s'endormit non sans difficultés.

Vers 3 heures du matin, Antonio fut réveillé par un bruit venant de la cuisine. Il se leva doucement et marcha lentement vers la source du vacarme. Il entrevit les formes de la jeune femme ouvrant et fermant les portes des armoires de la cuisine clairement a la recherche de quelque chose.

\- Tu refais le ménage de ma cuisine ? Dit-il, se postant a coté de la table de cuisine. La jeune sursauta et se retourna d'un bond vers Antonio.

\- Je … heu... je cherchais un verre, j'avais soif. Désolé de vous avoir réveillé lieutenant.

Antonio la regarda et s'avança vers le bahut ou il en ressortit un verre et le lui tendit. Elle ne posa aucun regard et s'empressa de mettre de l'eau dans son gobelet et de retourna vers la pièce ou elle restait pour la nuit. Antonio ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir triste pour la jeune femme, elle semblait si charmante. Il retourna sur le sofa, mais le sommeil ne revint pas. Il se surprit a penser a ce que Voight avait fait pour Lindsay et sentit une ressemblance a ce que les femmes vivait. Il décida donc de demander conseil a sont patron quand il retournera travailler le lendemain.

La sonnerie du réveil retentit a travers la maison et Antonio se dépêcha a l'éteindre, mais il était trop tard la jeune femme déambulait déjà dans le petit appartement.

\- Bon matin, lança Antonio à peine plus réveillé que l'adolescente qui marchait en direction de la salle de bain.

Il se mit a cuisiner un petit déjeuner composer d'œufs, de bacon et de fruits. Il place les deux assiettes sur la table et déposa un grand verre de jus d'orange tout près de celle d'Amanda et un café pour lui. Amanda revint dans la cuisine et prit place en face d'Antonio.

\- Je dois aller travailler dans une heure environ, je vais te faire confiance et te laisser rester ici, si tu as besoin d'aide j'ai laisse mon numéro de portable sur le frigo. Après ma garde, nous irons t'acheter des vêtements plus convenables. Ça te va ?

Elle hocha la tête puis replongea dans son assiette. 45 minutes plus tard, tout était rangé et Antonio était sur le point de quitter l'appartement.

\- A plus tard, lança-t-il sur le seuil de la porte. Il s'avança vers sa voiture et démarra en directions du district 21.

\- Alors on fait la grasse mat' lança Jay en voyant Antonio entré dans le commissariat.

\- Le trafique, fit-il simplement avant de prendre place derrière son bureau.

Erin récapitula l'affaire puis Voigt ordonna a Antonio de le suivre, ils avaient une nouvelle piste sur un suspect potentiel. Les deux hommes prirent place dans la voiture du patron et il démarra en direction de l'adresse.

\- Comment avez-vous fait pour convaincre Lindsay d'accepter votre aide. Antonio se tourna vers son supérieur qui le dévisageait, surprit.

\- Je l'ai laissée venir a moi. Dit-il, d'un ton hésitant. Hank regarda Antonio d'un regard perçant, voulant en savoir plus.

\- Y-a-t-il quelque chose que je devrais savoir Dawson ? Voigt gara la voiture et commença la surveillance.

\- L'autre soir j'ai rencontré une jeune femme d'à peine plus de 15 ans en sortant d'un bar. Elle était seule dans une ruelle sombre, plusieurs ecchymoses recouvrent son visage. Je lui ai offert un café puis je l'ai conduite à mon appart'. Je sais qu'elle veut me parler mais je n'arrive pas la convaincre que je ne lui veux aucun mal.

\- Tu dois lui faire savoir que tu es la pour elle et que quand elle se sentira prête, elle peut te parler. Voight avait passé par la même étape avec Erin, il savait comment s'y prendre.

\- Merci Boss. Dit-il retournant son regard vers le suspect qui à l' instant même quittait le bâtiment ou il se trouvait.

Les deux hommes se précipitèrent a la suite de l'homme qui s'enfuyais a pied. Quelques minutes passèrent et Antonio avait réussi à le rattraper. Un coup de poing plus tard et l'homme sur retrouvait par terre, le nez cassé et les menottes aux poignets. Le détective le ramena à des patrouilleurs qui le firent monter dans l'auto de patrouille. La sonnerie de téléphone du lieutenant se fit entendre.

\- Dawson, j'arrive. Il raccrocha et alla vers son patron

\- Je dois m'occuper de quelque chose, puis-je avoir une heure ? Voight hocha la tête puis regarda le détective s'éloigner vers sa voiture.

Le lieutenant fit son chemin dans le district vers les cellules de détention. Le sergent Platt s'y trouvait.

\- Elle dit te connaitre, fit- elle avant de s'éloigner vers son bureau.

Antonio s'avança vers la cellule ou une jeune se tenait dans le coin de la pièce.

-Amanda.


End file.
